


Appreciation

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: There is a swimming pool in Storybrooke.





	Appreciation

 

Emma decides that pools are the very best thing about summer and is very grateful that Storybrooke has one to begin with.

Regina is the prettiest thing in her black bathing suit, which, while modest, is still sexy to Emma with how it licks Regina’s curves, she herself feels bold in her more revealing red number. One look from Regina, however, reveals that she should not have been worried. Emma  _ feels  _ Regina’s eyes on her, looking their fill, Regina’s smiling mouth confirming her appreciation.

Emma launches her smile at Regina and prepares to enjoy the day, right now and later.


End file.
